Countdown
by bureas
Summary: Unova has become a peacful place since Team Plasma defeated the people who were defying them a year ago.Everyone thought it would actually stay that way. That thought is proved wrong when Team Rocket declared they have come back and will crush Team Plasma
1. Chapter 1: Preface

(Everyone's talking about how excited they are about the whole Team Rocket vs. Team Plasma showdown in the cartoon/anime. I haven't really watched it because I heard N wasn't going to be in it and all that, which made me mad because added N would add more... I dunno "depth" to the story or whatever. OH WELL. Anyway, moving on... I got this idea, and it was really awesome in my head. I'm just putting the preface up right now and continue it after I finish up my other projects (which might take a while) and etc...Enjoy, and all that stuff.

Disclaimer: Ha. Silly disclaimer...You amuse me. Of course I don't own Pokemon, I only own the plot.)

**Preface: Declaring War**

_~The words of Team Plasma deeply intrigued me ever since I first heard them from Ghetsis that day in Accumula Town. Pokemon liberation... To create a place where black and white was clearly distinct; a place where humans and pokemon were considered equal instead of trainer and pokemon — or even worse: the occasional "Master and Slave". I liked the sound of that, actually. However, my tomboyish sister, glasses-wearing best friend since childhood, and ditzy female friend I'd always go to for emotional support thought otherwise. They said it was the most idiotic thing in the world to even consider releasing our pokemon, and since I was in no place to try and argue, I agreed with them half-heartedly and a heavy conscience lingering over my head._

_It wasn't long after my fake agreement to their words that HE walked up to us. That guy with that long green hair tied into a ponytail; that guy with that Zorua on his shoulder that was staring at me and ONLY me; that guy I would learn was named N Harmonia — walked up to us. He had bright green eyes — eyes just as bright as the future he wanted—, and they were practically boring holes into me. Not in a bad way, though. He was smiling at me, and I could tell he knew that I was hiding what I truly thought from my friends._

_So to try and learn more about what I was truly thinking, he battled me right then and there to figure me out. He didn't say a thing to me even after Snivy defeated his Zorua, but he did say something to my sister and my two other friends. _

_He said to them 'I agree with the words Team Plasma says, actually. They make an excellent point. Have you ever even asked your pokemon if they wanted to go with you, or if they want to battle? Pokemon have opinions as well.' _

_My sister was so surprised by his words she couldn't help but avert her attention to my friend in the glasses who said nothing because he obviously felt insulted. In the end, they walked away, and the only friend left, the ditzy one, ran after them out of fear of being left behind._

_I watched them leave with no emotion whatsoever, you know. I didn't agree with them and agreed with that guy instead, so I just let them go._

_When I looked back to say something to him, he was already walking away. My first reflex was to run the way he was going. However, the first chance we were out of everyone's sight, he disappeared and a ninja ran up to me in his place to give me a letter._

_It was a letter from him. It explained who he was — his name being N Harmonia, and that he knew that I was actually agreeing with the words of Team Plasma as he did. The letter stated we would most probably meet again._

_And we did._

_We met again in practically every city I traveled to. He was actually a pretty nice guy; a guy with morals and thoughts that I would never of thought up by myself. It was refreshing to hear him give his opinions, though, even if he made me look like an idiot. He intrigued me in the same way Team Plasma did._

_And then that day in Nimbasa City came where we sat in that Ferris wheel together and he told me he was the King of Team Plasma. I couldn't even BEGIN to find a way to express how elated I felt at that moment. Everything that happened between me and him before this made so much more sense, and the fact he was the King and I was all alone with him right now gave the perfect moment to ask him what I'd been wracking my brain over all the time I've been traveling by myself. I knew if I stayed with my sister and my friends, I couldn't continue to think the same._

_I asked him if I could join Team Plasma._

_The ecstatic smile that found its way onto N's face made me think that he actually planned on asking me that very thing. He didn't hesitate at all to accept and make me his right hand man who'd always be by his side._

_He told me about all he was planning, how I could help, and I didn't hesitate to start right away._

_I continued on with my journey as I wanted. I met Team Plasma occasionally along the way; however, they were always being dealt with by my sister who always loved to play the hero. Sometimes I'd help her be the hero too and fight them, but they'd always have that hurt look in their eyes that immediately made me drop out and fall back to let my her finish the damage I had already dealt._

_At Dragonsprial Tower, my friend with the glasses — Cheren, by the way— and I watched as N stood in front of that great white dragon he informed us was named Reshiram. His gaze was cold and desolate as he told Cheren he would not stop and shot a smile at me before he flew off out of sight and left Cheren a stupefied mess amongst the great dragon's downy feathers._

_Next thing I know, Lenora is handing me that black orb that supposedly holds the "other side" of Reshiram: Zekrom. Apparently I'm the only guy who has any chance of beating him, or so she and all the adults there said._

_I can still feel the envious glare my sister shot at my back because she thought she deserved it instead._

_Thinking back on it, they SHOULD'VE given Zekrom's orb to her because the first thing I did when I got that overgrown piece of lead was tell N about it. He seemed so happy that I would be a Hero too, and together we'd achieve the goal he wanted SO bad. He even went and told Ghetsis about it. I didn't like the guy at all... Sure, he was N's dad, but that guy…He was thinking things N would never agree to. I knew that because I saw what happened to Genesect in that lab._

_I can still remember the pain on my sister's face when she got to the castle's main room, and I was standing there waiting for her with Zekrom at my side. She was angry, and I could see her anger reflected in every tear that streamed down her face. I think it's because of that anger she lost to me. I beat her team in no time at all, and watched as, like someone in a dramatic movie, she fell to her knees in front of me._

_I can still hear her voice, hoarse from yelling commands to her pokemon, screaming at me, "I can't believe you! To think, all this time, you were a traitor! You're not my brother anymore! You never will be!"_

_I didn't care; I didn't care in the slightest. I didn't care even as she was forced to release her pokemon and left the castle to probably tell everyone what had happened._

_Ghetsis sure was overjoyed, let me tell you. He kept on rambling on about how proud he was, but was quickly cut off by the words that came out N's mouth._

"_Oh, by the way, Ghetsis… For the new Unova I shall create, you are not needed. A person who experiments on pokemon deserves to die. However, I am merciless so you may leave here and never return." N had said to him with the most innocent smile I had ever seen him wear._

_I've never had to use up so much willpower to make sure I didn't laugh in my entire life. That old man's face was simply priceless. He didn't even demand a reason; he simply bowed — probably to hide his disgust — and left the room without uttering a word._

_It's been a year since that day happened, and we, along with Team Plasma, have reformed Unova into currently the world's most peaceful region. ~_

* * *

><p>"My Lord Black," Called out a Team Plasma grunt as I turned a corner, concern etched onto his face. "I'm so glad you've finally arrived."<p>

I brushed past him hurriedly, and he began to follow behind me. "Someone at the entrance told me something happened. Lead me there at once, Mikel. It's this way, correct?" I told him.

"Right away, sir." He answered as I let him take the lead.

"Does anyone know how this happened?"

Mikel shook his head. "Not a one. The castle is very well guarded. We don't know how this happened, nor how..." he swallowed. "Someone could do such a thing in such a grotesque way."

Usually anyone who got caught here in the castle was arrested by the Dark Trinity, so whoever did this must've snuck in. It's odd to me, seeing how practically all the Team Plasma grunts have blonde hair and blue eyes and you'd have to be blind to not be able to tell the difference. That's the fault of Ghetsis wanting to create his own little army of pokemon trainer soldiers to control everyone once they released his pokemon. Well, that's what would've happened if we let him stay here. Obviously N realized his true intentions and fixed that problem for us. Nonetheless, I see no problem with them working for us; they are very loyal to Team Plasma.

The grunt I had formerly called Mikel stopped at a pair of doors, and after taking an unsteady breath inward, he opened them slowly.

"What…" I breathed, my namesake eyes widening in shock at the sight before me.

Seven people, all in Team Plasma uniforms, were lying all over the floor of the room with their faces on the floor. Even with them lying like that, it was clear to see they had all suffered the same wound, which happened to be their throats being slit open.

On the wall opposite to me, scrawled in crimson red that matched the color that was currently pooling underneath the still Team Plasma bodies and most certainly could not be paint, were words that looked as if they had been written with a person's fingers. Those words read:

"_Team Rocket is back. And we're going to crush you all."_

Walking up to the wall, I looked next to my feet to see a silver bucket that would've been filled with paint. Although, I'm sure that liquid was anything but that. These people… They were disgusting. They slit the throats of men to fill up a bucket of paint with blood, and then use it as such?

Glaring up at the bloody message in a way I could only describe as sheer hatred, I said, "Cilan, Chili, Cress…Come here please."

Not even three seconds later, three men clad in black _— _the Dark Trinity — appeared beside me and gave a slight bow. Yes, that's right. The triplets of the Striaton Gym were the Dark Trinity. Thank Arceus for N telling me that when I first joined, because that helped me distinguish them seeing how they all had a different eye color.

"Yes, Black?" questioned the ninja possessing viridian green eyes, who was actually Cilan.

"…Clean up this mess if you would, please." I told them, turning to exit the room. "N would be appalled by such a thing if he saw it."

"Right away, Hero of Ideals." Answered Cress, the one with the blue eyes.

Once I left the room, I heard the door close behind me as they started to get to work.

I couldn't help but tighten my hands into tight fists as I walked down the empty hallways, processing all that I had seen.

Well, Team Rocket… If it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**(So, that's the beginning. If you're excited to see what happens next, sorry to say… You'll have to wait! I hope you all liked it, though. I think this'll be pretty fun once I get to it, and if there's any errors, tell me so I can fix it once I get around to it again.)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

_(Alright! GAH! So Kyo kinda managed to persuade me into writing this. I REGRET NOTHING BECAUSE THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME. *cough* Anywho… Hope you guys enjoyed waiting~. (Such as Kyo and Kaitlyn~)…So hope you guys'll like this. On a random note… I want to say… KAITLYN I LOVE YOU~ *shot*)_

**Preparations**

Black drummed his fingers repeatedly against the glossy white surface of the table he was currently sitting at all by himself. Despite the largeness of the room, he was the only person occupying it at the moment. Team Plasma's castle had many rooms identical to this one, but he always favored this one the most seeing how, when he was still working for Team Plasma without his sister and friends knowing, N and him would always meet up here.

His namesake eyes, a gleaming onyx color, were focused intently on the intricate design that spread across the table. His eyes may've been focused on that, but his mind was focused on something else. It had been a little over three hour since he had seen the bodies of the Team Plasma grunts that had been slain by people who openly declared themselves as Team Rocket. Wasn't Team Rocket disbanded by some group of teenagers a while back anyway?

"Is something wrong, Black? You have quite the scary look on your face." Said a male voice, snapping him out of his thoughts.

The brunette lifted his gaze up to look at the person in front of him. The person in question had vibrant, waist long green hair tied into a neat ponytail, black turtleneck under a white button up shirt, tan pants, shoes the same shade as his hair, a black and off-white hat, and a smile on his face that was practically pouring with sincerity.

N.

Black heaved a relieved sigh. "Oh. N…"

"Is something wrong?" N repeated, sitting in the chair opposite of Black.

He shook his head, giving a lopsided smile. "No, nothing's wrong. Not even in the slightest. Anyway, how come you're back so early?"

"I already finished all the things I needed to tend to." N answered, lacing his fingers together comfortably and staring down at them. "By the way, I bumped into your two friends from Nuvema: Cheren and Bell."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, we talked for quite a while, actually. They seemed quite happy to see me. They asked how you were doing since they haven't seen you recently, and I informed them you were currently immersing yourself in Unovan religion. I do hope that was alright."

Black stifled a laugh at the young king. "It's Unovan mythology, N. It has nothing to do with religion. I'm only reading up about things that happened in the past and things like that." He corrected, holding a finger up knowingly.

N chuckled. "I suppose you're correct." He agreed. "Though, they're intertwined with the two main religions here, or so said the book I read in the library yesterday…" he added under his breath.

"Hm? What?"

"Oh, no, nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

"Hm~…If you say so, N."

"Oh my, it might just be me, but doesn't it sound oddly quiet in the castle today?" a soft female voice questioned.

At the sound of the voice, they both looked _—_ Black looking past N, and N turning around _—_ to see a girl standing there. She had long golden hair that reached a little past her waist, and was currently wearing a white top that stopped at her midriff, a pale blue jacket with the Team Plasma insignia on her left sleeve, a white skirt, off-white knee high boots, and a pale baby blue fedora on her head. She had bright amber eyes the color of the sun, and seemed almost too innocent to be a part of Team Plasma.

"Oh, hello, Yellow." N greeted with a happy smile. "Now that you mention it, the volume of the other inhabitants _**is**_ rather low."

Black glowered at the young blonde from where he sat. Yes, she seemed innocent, but she was anything but that in reality. Yellow was a girl who, like N, could understand the voices of pokemon. She lived in a place in the Kanto Region called Viridian Forest all her life before coming here, apparently, and she had quite the reputation. She was constantly called the 'Maiden of Viridian Forest' due to her beauty, but that was just the lie to hide her true nature and the person she_ really_ was: the Demon of Viridian Forest.

Yellow acquired such a name because whenever a trainer would venture into her domain, she'd erase their existence entirely without a shred of mercy. Growing up in a forest where many pokemon would live, she witnessed many of her friends being captured, and possibly even more that were being abused almost instantly after capture. As everyone might've guessed, it wasn't long before Yellow just couldn't witness anymore and started taking matters into her own hands. Talking to pokemon wasn't her only power, after all. She could also heal their wounds and raise their power levels depending on what emotion she was feeling. During that time, all the pokemon were at their strongest due to her want to protect her friends.

Eventually, she gave all that up and came to Unova once she convinced her friends could take care of themselves.

Even now, it was clear to see the Demon of Viridian Forest in her hiding behind her innocence.

"Ah, by the way, N… Did you hear?"

He gave a curious look. "Hear what?"

"Seven Team Plasma members were_—_"

"Doing nothing." Black cut in, glaring as darkly as he possibly could at Yellow. "They were doing absolutely nothing."

Yellow stared silently, and Black did the same as if they were having some kind of mental conversation with each other. N looked from one to the other quietly, confusion evident on his face.

"What? Black? Yellow? Is something wrong?" the green haired king pestered.

"My Lord N!" called a Team Plasma grunt from the doorway. "There are some things we wish to talk to you about!"

N frowned as he stood up from his chair, bowing his head slightly to his two friends. "I'm sorry I have to leave so early despite having just arrived." He apologized. "I suppose I'll see you later."

"Oh, it's alright, N." Yellow reassured him as she watched him leave the room, leaving her all alone with Black.

Giving a sigh, she started walking toward the exit as well. "Well, I think_—_"

"Yellow." Black said, causing her to freeze.

Slowly, she turned, her amber eyes meeting his onyx ones that she swore were darker than usual.

"Bring everyone here. We have something I want to discuss." He ordered, starting to drum his fingers against the table yet again.

Yellow gave an innocent smile that was practically invisible. "By 'everyone', do you mean _**them**_?"

Black nodded. "Yes." He confirmed.

…

The people Black had asked Yellow to bring either arrived by themselves or with one other person. The first to arrive was a boy with bloody red eyes and an odd looking white hat covering his head. His clothes currently consisted of a black button up dress shirt that has sleeves stopping just past his elbows, a tie the very same color as his eyes, sleek black dress pants, and white sneakers. That person's name was Ruby Yuuki.

Ruby was a fashion designer in Unova who was currently number one on any designer chart you could find. He was originally born in Hoenn, but when he heard of how Unova accepted anyone of any cultural differences — in Ruby's case: fashion because he said it was a way of life, not just a hobby —, he immediately moved over to start anew and to get away from his disapproving father. A few months in Castelia City was more than enough to get him noticed, and he's risen all the way up to owning his own fashion label in that time. How was he even associated with Team Plasma? Ruby hated battling with every fiber of his very being, mostly because he was previously a coordinator and the thought of dirtying a pokemon in battle disgusted him. When he heard of Team Plasma and what they were about, he was more than happy to help support their cause. Beyond the prissiness he usually showed, though, he was actually stronger than you'd think.

The second person to come was Emerald. He was also originally from Hoenn, like Ruby. There wasn't much to say for Emerald aside from the fact he had quite a friendship with the legendary pokemon Latias and Latios, and he had some sort of contraption that could calm any rampaging pokemon no matter how big or strong it was. Black didn't completely know the logistics of that thing, though. Due to the fact the two legendaries Emerald was familiar with were dragons, he's been allowed to live with Iris and Drayden in Opelucid City. He was apparently very short as a kid because he often whined about it whenever anyone would bring it up. Seeing how he was almost as tall as Ruby now, it seemed the Unova air or something of the like did something to him.

"Hey! Emerald's here!" the blonde greeted, smiling broadly.

"Emerald, good to see you again." Ruby answered.

"What's going on?"

"I don't really know. We'll find out soon, I'm sure."

The last to arrive were Platina Berlitz and her close friend, Diamond Kouki. Yellow wasn't too far behind them as they entered the room. Platina was a billionaire heiress from Sinnoh, and had no problem earning even more money as a model beside the likes of Elesa Kamitsure. She had the high and mighty attitude most heiresses had, but seemed to grow gentler around Diamond. He was usually a very kind, honest, and the 'let's work this out together' type of person, but if you planned on laying even one finger on Platina, you were finished.

"Oh, hello everyone." Diamond said with a happy smile. "It's great to see you all again. Does anyone know why we're here?"

"I do. And I can tell you now since we're all here." Black told him, standing up from his chair. "Take a seat. You're gonna be a while."

With a confused look, they did as they were told. Yellow took the seat closest to where Black was standing, giving an expectant smile.

After giving a sigh and folding his arms, Black spoke, "Alright, Yellow. NOW you can talk about it all you want."

"Okay~. Well, you see everyone, a few hours ago, seven Team Plasma members were murdered. All of them suffered the same wound: their throats being slit open." Yellow stated simply, staring blankly at the other people sitting at the table that looked absolutely appalled by her announcement.

"What? That's horrible! Who did it?" shouted Emerald.

"We have an idea of who did this, however…" Yellow began, but stopped as she glanced warily over at Black.

"Does that mean they left some hint to show who they are?" inquired Platina.

"Yes, a message written on the wall using their blood."

"What…Did it say…?" came Diamond's question.

"…'We're Team Rocket. And we're going to crush you all.'…" Black said, his eyes glazed over in thought as he stared down at the table.

Now it was Ruby's turn to talk.

"What?" he yelled as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Team Rocket? And they said that? What are you going to do then, Black? This is a declaration of war against a party who did nothing wrong to offend them and cause them to do such a thing! I DO hope you don't plan on sitting back because we all know how Team Rocket was and they're obviously still the same, judging from this incident. Who knows, eventually they'll go after —"

"I know this." Black interrupted calmly. "That's why I called you all. After all, you people are the most experienced and, of course, the new sages."

"I prefer the term 'executive' or 'administrator'." Interjected Platina. "Sage is generally used as a term to describe a wise old man, and it is quite obvious none of us are anything of the sort."

"…Yes, administrator then. I called you all specifically because you're skilled. Ruby, you're able to find a person's weak spot wit just a simple glance; Emerald, you can do Arceus knows what with your little contraption; Yellow, your nickname 'Demon of Viridian Forest' speaks for it's freaking self; Diamond, who knows what you can do if someone talking about Platina the wrong way; and Platina, I wouldn't be surprised if you hired your own team of personal assassins — if you haven't _already_."

They all stared and Ruby grew silent before quietly sitting back down.

"What about you, then? What's YOUR skill?" Emerald questioned.

Yellow giggled and shook her head in almost amusement.

"My skills of deduction are top notch." Black informed the green eyed boy.

Ruby folded his arms as he leaned back in his chair. "Oh really now?"

"You don't believe me?"

Ruby's stoic stare was his only answer.

Black scoffed. "Alrighty then. I'll just show you I'm not lying, then." He proposed as he stared at each individual person sitting at the table for no more than three seconds. "Emerald, when I mentioned your little mechanism, you felt proud to have it mentioned because I saw you shove a hand into our right pocket where it most probably is seeing how you're right handed; Platina, you obviously have already had your own team of trained killers for quite some time seeing how the faintest smirk reached your face after I said that; and, of course, Diamond, your jaw tightened when I was talking about Platina. It made you angry."

Diamond frowned, his bright blue eyes darkening.

"It irritates you doesn't it?" Black pestered, taking one step forward. "The very sound of my name escaping her lips pisses you off even though you yourself don't even call her that. You still call her —"

"Enough. You've made your point." Diamond told the brunette.

Black nodded, looking back at Ruby to see if he had anything to say.

He did not.

"Se we're all in agreement? We'll accept their declaration of war, then." He announced.

"Shall I inform the other members?" Yellow asked.

"No. This shall be out elites versus their elites. We'll make them regret ever messing with Team Plasma. Do not tell the grunts, and most definitely do not tell N. We'll leave him out of this for the time being. Are we clear?"

Yellow smiled angelically. "As crystal." She confirmed.

"Good. I'll leave you all to figure out what we will and will not need. There's one more person I need to help us with this." Black told them as he started walking toward the exit.

"And that would be…?" Platina called out from behind him.

He paused and gave a sigh before glancing back and saying, "Unfortunately? My sister: White."

_(FINALLY~ This took forever because I was procrastinating. Ahaha! Sorry! Hope you guys liked, anyway. I'm actually to chapter four on paper you know... Until the next chapter, my friends. Hope you enjoyed it. And I swear on Arceus if there are errors, I'm going to kick my computer…)_


	3. Chapter 3: Company President White

_(I shall now reply to reviews like I usually do~. I dunno about this chapter, but oh well. As long as you guys like it. (I made her so bipolar…IREGRETNOTHING. *shot*) Anywho… **Kaitlyn**: You deserve many shout outs of love. Because you're just that great, you know? Oh yes~. Yellow in this story is completely badass. You don't mess with this chick. She'll mess you up. Lol Thanks for your review, by the way! **Kyo**: Again, yes, Yellow is really badass as fuck in this story. Ahaha~ and yes, I noticed that… I don't know why my computer didn't underline it and crap... **Thekirby801**: Thanks a lot! Hope you'll enjoy future chapters just as much as the first two.)_

**Company President White**

Black stood in front of the giant building that towered above him as he stood on the sidewalk of Castelia City's main street. He was currently staring up at said building blankly while his hands continuously tightened and untightened on the cuffs of his jacket. The logo that was on the building was practically staring right back at him, laughing right in his ace. What building was he standing in front of, exactly? The famed BW Agency. Or as he knows it: the company his sister owns and runs. It was expected Black wouldn't be the only one that had big things happen to him in the one year they hadn't seen one hair of each other

"Hm… I wonder if she still hates me…" he mused out loud, resting his chin in one hand.

He couldn't help but wonder if White still had a grudge against from what happened a year ago. He wasn't the kind that was scared easily, mind, but he knew White like the back of his hand, and therefore he knew how violent she could be.

That's precisely why he needed her.

Yes, he'd probably get severely hurt if he did this, but if he could just explain the situation to her, he was sure she'd eventually decide to help. Besides, her pokemon had long since been returned to her. That day in Team Plasma castle where she released her pokemon— she wasn't forced to by himself or N, It was self-force. If she would've stayed, she would've known that N didn't want to release ALL pokemon; only the pokemon that wanted to be released. Black convinced him to do so before they won to make sure no rebellions would arise after Team Plasma started fixing things.

"I haven't seen her in a year…" he continued, trying to figure out if he was really going to do this or not.

Eventually, he gave a shrug.

"Oh well. If she tries to kill me, I'll just bring out Zekrom."

With that, Black walked inside the building. He was greeted with the sigh of blocky, futuristic furniture littering the lobby in a black and white color scheme. The secretary at the front desk he had just walked up to was wearing a business suit to match; even her reading glasses fitting the scheme. She lifted her dull grey eyes to meet his, her mouth not even quirking in the slightest smile.

"Hello and welcome to BW Agency. My name is Shiro. How may I assist you today?" the secretary said in monotone.

Black leaned against the desk, smiling coolly at the woman who had just introduced herself as Shiro.

"I'm here to see the company president." He declared. "Would you be kind enough to tell me what floor she's on?"

If eyes could speak words, hers would be practically screaming "you've got to be kidding me".

"I'm sorry, but people cannot just visit the president clear out of the blue. It's quite unprofessional." Shiro explained, starting to write on the paper she had been tending to previously before Black walked up.

"Actually, I'm sure it can apply in this case seeing how I'm her brother."

Her pen froze as she looked back up at him, her eyes narrowing. "The president never mentioned any family members to me."

"Yes, but why would she even have to tell a lowly secretary such as yourself?" Black retorted, matching her stare.

"…Third floor, and take a right. If my memory serves correct, today she'll be in the room two doors down from the elevator shooting a commercial."

"Thanks~!" the brunette said happily as he whirled and turned away from her, walking toward the elevator. He heard her mutter something under her breath before the doors to the elevator closed behind him.

He sighed and pressed the shiny chrome button, and it wasn't long before wasn't long before the elevator lurched to ascend to its designated floor.

"White, White, where for art thou White." Black recited in a mocking tone while rocking on his heels, the elevator stopping on the requested floor soon after his words.

He jumped out immediately, almost in a way that was too excited, as he ran to find the door the receptionist had told him she would be inside of. He sucked in a deep breath before grabbing the handle and walking inside the room.

Black's jaw practically dropped at the sight before him. There were so many people going this way and that; some people had clipboards while some wore headpieces and other ran past holding outfits and accessories; and there was a group of pokemon chatting in one corner as they sat in high chairs, sipping their expensive looking drinks as their trainers pampered them.

And in the center of it all, standing in front of a dirty gray backdrop and surveying it all, was White. She was still wearing the outfit Black had last seen her in. The only difference was that her hair that was usually in a big bushy ponytail was let down and a black headpiece was on her head to replace her pink and white hat.

"Okay, everyone, nice work today! Let's wrap this up! Bubu-chan, nice work out there by the way." White told everyone, clapping her hands twice before speaking.

A pig-like pokemon that was standing to the left of her gave a happy squeal as a reply, probably the one being called 'Bubu-chan'.

"White." Black spoke up as he walked up to his sibling.

At the sound of his voice, the girl froze, turning as slowly as possible to face him. Her eyes, almost blank aside from her black pupils, were wide in shock as if she couldn't believe he was actually standing in front of her right now.

"…Black…" she said, her voice not above the average whisper.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he gave a smile. "Long time no see! Can we have a moment to talk, sis?"

White didn't answer. She simply stood there, staring.

"Uhm… White? White~?"

"…Beheeyem," White called out, tossing her head to a brown pokemon near the wall. "Teleport me and my brother to my office. We have business matters to attend to."

The pokemon nodded before holding its hand out and making them two disappear with a dull flash of white light.

When the light faded, Black and White were not in an office that seemed to be on the top floor judging from the view of the ceiling-to-floor window behind the only black desk in the room with a white leather chair sitting behind it. There were a few grey chairs positioned in front of said desk, and a snack bar on the right wall. Black turned to take in more of his surroundings but didn't get to do much more before White shoved him to the floor and sat on top of him, grabbing him by the collar of his short so harshly and tightly he thought for sure she was going to tear it off.

"You asshole! You have a lot of courage to show your face to me after one year!" White yelled, her glare sending a stinging pain that spread through his entire body in a matter of seconds.

"White, c-calm down—" Black said, squirming his legs helplessly and tugging fruitfully at her wrists as her hands moved from his collar to wrap around his throat.

"How can I calm down? After all you've done to me?" she continued, her voice never losing volume. "I had to let my friends go!"

"B-But you got them back—"

"BUT I FAILED THEM! I FAILED THEM SO BADLY THAT DAY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA—"

"IT WAS YOUR OWN FAULT!"

"What?" she snarled, loosening her grip to let her brother give an explanation.

"It was your own fault because you made an assumption. You thought that when N said he wanted to release all pokemon, he meant all pokemon even if they **wanted** to stay with their trainers. What you didn't know was that I convinced him to just make all the abusive people release their pokemon if said pokemon wished it. If you stayed, you would've been told of that very important fact! That failure was all you, dammit! For once, you made a mistake that didn't include me even taking part in it!"

She was silent. There was no comeback; no retort; nothing.

"G-Gh…" Black practically whined, squirming once more as he looked up at her.

Eventually White sat back, still sitting on top of him. Her head was lowered so her messy bangs hid her eyes, so Black wasn't able to tell what emotion she was currently expressing.

"…White…?" he called out, sitting up slowly and cautiously.

"…That…"

He tilted his head to the side. "Say wha?"

He was about to call her name again or something of the like, but didn't get a chance to before she suddenly wrapped her arms around is neck and hugged him as tightly as she possibly could while burying her face into his shoulder. He sat there in complete stupefaction, hugging back only because he felt obligated to in this kind of situation.

"I knew that!" White repeated, tightening her hold onto him and letting out something similar to a whimper. "I knew it was my fault!"

Black was now officially confused. If she knew that, why was she…?

"I needed something to use as an excuse!" she continued. "You're my big brother! Little sisters are supposed to blame things on the big brother!"

"White…"

He frowned. Wasn't he here to ask her to help him with his declaration of war against Team Rocket? Things got off track more quickly than he planned.

"Hey, I came here to talk business with you, you know… not to kiss and make up." He pointed out in a low voice.

"Oh, you're right." White agreed, shoving Black away immediately as she climbed off of him and went to go sit in her leather chair behind her desk. "Let's get on with that, then."

He sat up, grumbling something inaudible as he pushed himself to his feet and walked over to stand in front of her desk.

"Before I say anything, I want to tell you that you can't interrupt me, bit me, or attack me while I'm saying this or afterwards. Alright?" Black told her.

White raised a brow, eyeing him suspiciously. "Sure…"

"Okay," he sighed, resting his palms on the surface of the desk. "Well, Team Plasma needs yourself."

White's blank face instantly contorted into a look of disgust and confusion once she processed his words. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't get a word out before her brother continued.

"I know what you're thinking. Just listen to me." Black continued. "Earlier today— probably a little over seven hours ago— seven Team Plasma members were murdered all the same way, which happened to be their throats being cut open. The people who did it were bold enough to… Use their blood as paint to leave a message for us. The message was from Team Rocket threatening to, and I quote, 'crush us all'."

White seemed to have quietened down after his explanation because she was now biting down on her nail in deep thought. "Slit throat… That's quite the brutal way to die." She mused.

"No dip." Black agreed, turning and leaning against the desk with his arms folded. "But brutal is the first thing that comes to mind when you think of Team Rocket anyhow, right?"

She heaved a sigh as she slouched further into her leather chair, and Black, having known her since she was born, knew this meant she was slowly giving in.

"Why do you need _**me**_ anyway? Why choose me over a lot of other people?"

"Because; you have resources and a whole lot of them. Not to mention you're a black belt in fucking Karate! How else could you get me on the floor in a chokehold so quickly?"

"Oh, right~…You know that thing that just happened?" White chimed, smiling innocently.

Black nodded in confusion.

Her smile faded instantly to show an emotionless threatening look instead. "It never happened. You dreamed that up. Are we clear?"

He could've sworn his sister was bipolar. "Uh… Yea… So what's your answer?"

White tapped her chin in mock innocence as she eyed him intently, her blank eyes practically glowing.

I was clear White made up her mind, but of course she'd take forever to answer him. She always enjoyed teasing the hell out of him in any way possible before they went their separate ways.

Then, she held her hand out to him with her palm facing down.

Black stared. She didn't really mean… "White, I'm NOT doing that." He declined, giving a slow sigh.

"That's a shame. I guess you don't want my help. It sounded quite interesting, too… Oh well. I can always go to Team Rocket and—"

"FINE!"

That innocent smile of hers appeared once again at his words. "Good~."

With a mutter, Black took her hand in his as he leaned forward, kissing it gently. The chuckle that resounded from his sister made him feel completely embarrassed for even doing such a thing.

"Cheren, I'll be taking some time off from taking care of the company. You're in charge until I say so." White said into a machine sitting next to her after she pressed a red button on it.

"Hell, White, what in the world do you plan on doing now?" came Cheren's reply.

She giggled. "It's a secret."

He sighed. "Understood. Whatever you're doing, don't hurt yourself." The boy warned.

Black let out a little chuckle as he played with some of his chocolate brown hair. "Well, it's nice to be working with you from now on, Miss White Blair." He said.

"Yes, about that… That's not my name anymore." White corrected.

He tilted his head to the side slightly. "It's not?"

She glanced away. "After that incident a year ago, I changed my last name. It's Whitlea now, not Blair. White Touko Whitlea."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Whitlea. And **I** am Black Touya Blair." He told her with a childish bow.

"Don't push it."

Now that he had all of his allies together, he could finally get things into motion. Black's only hope was that Team Rocket wouldn't be collecting more as well. More brutal murderers coming after Team Plasma was the last thing he needed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**(Finally done. I was procrastinating again, you see... Anyway, White's pretty crazy isn't she? I made her bipolar, Ahaha… I thought it suited a woman such as herself~. *shot* I hope you guys liked it though. I think I could've done better, but whatever. Fun for me comes in the next chapter. Till then, I suppose.)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Team Rocket's Elite

_(This is the chapter I saw as the most fun to write. Why? You'll see. Anyway… **Daino**: Yes! You should really get on more so we may talk! I really miss you! *rage rage rage* Oh, yea, I chose those particular people for Team Plasma because they seemed like the more "Let's be friendly and love ze pokemon" and all of that. I just 'tweaked' their personalities "a little"~. I put Emerald with them because you know how he in the manga he knew where every pokemon was from and stuff and used that little gun to calm them down? It has to do with that. Long story…Eheh. Glad you like it, though!** Thekirby801**: Thank you for liking that sucky filler... I thought it sucked, but I'm more reassured now. About that mistake, I noticed that when you said it, and I fixed it almost that very moment. **SlipknotGhidorah: **Thanks! And you know, I wasn't actually thinking of Kyurem at all. Nice thought, though.)_

**Team Rocket's Elite**

A boy with jet black hair and amber eyes let out an oddly happy laugh as he skipped past some large storage boxes, the lights in the room practically giving off a dirty brown lighting to the place. As he walked along, he started taking off the clothes he was currently wearing, which was actually a Team Plasma uniform that was practically soaked in crimson red blood. He tugged the shirt over his head with a grunt, the shirt leaving a slight trace of blood along his left cheek and showing an equally drenched black t-shirt. He then kicked off the large brown boots he was wearing into the darkness and let his blue pants drop to the floor, revealing the baggy black shorts he was wearing.

Stepping out from the clothes encircling his feet, he picked them up and balled them into a messy ball and proceeded forward.

"Man, that was fun! Ahaha! I can't wait to do it again~! I _definitely_ don't regret doing this!" the amber eyed boy cheered, letting out another laugh.

As he made a left, a girl with brown hair screeched to a stop, almost running into him. Her eyes, a brown with a hint of hazel in them, grew wide in surprise at the sight of him.

"Gold!" she said, easing up almost completely.

The boy that was called 'Gold' by the former gave a happy grin. "Hey there, Charri! Good to see you too!"

Charri folded her arms after her eyes landed on his shirt. "Jeez, what the hell'd you do? Your shirt's soaked in—" she leaned forward slightly to sniff him. "…Blood?"

Gold chuckled as he took a step toward her, holding his arms up in a shrug as if he was flaunting. "Yes, yes, I look sexy even in a blood soaked shirt. Try not to stare too hard or you might be pulled into my charms like everyone else."

"Yes, of course I would; pulled toward you just like the houndooms loitering around because you chose to walk around in a shirt that'll draw them to you like flies." Charri agreed sarcastically, her eyes half closed in disinterest. "It's because of things like this that you don't have a girlfriend."

He gave her a childish pout, but said nothing to retort.

"So what's with the clothes you're holding?"

"Hehe~. _This_, my dear Charri, is the uniform of the people Team Rocket has vowed to completely and utterly destroy: Team Plasma. Silver and I just came back from a little 'play date', you can say! And Arceus, let me tell you, Team Plasma is full of nothing but over glorified pokemon liberist hippie bitches. All they kept whining about was pokemon, the freedom of abused pokemon, the happiness pokemon, and blah-di-blah."

"…You're just quoting Silver, aren't you?"

Gold scowled at the brunette. "HEY. You may be a high level grunt, but you're still a grunt meaning you have to listen to ME. And **I** say that **I** said it, so that's that." He ordered, tightening his grip on the bloody clothes in his arms so much they started to drip.

"Right. Sure." She agreed again, her apathetic stare never leaving her face no matter how amused she sounded.

"Anywho~! Be a sweetheart and take these clothes and throw them in the furnace before hell freezes over and I actually start giving a fuck." Gold told her as he shoved her the clothes and started walking away.

"That's probably why you don't have a girlfriend too." Charri called after him, receiving a wave from him as he stalked off.

…

Gold opened a rusty metal door that gave a moan in complaint as he walked inside. Not too far in front of him and standing in front of an old sink was a guy with vibrant red hair that reached a little past his shoulders. The boy couldn't help but grin as he touched the front of his shirt and walked toward the redhead, dragging his bloody fingers across the wall to leave smeary streak marks on it.

"Oh, Silver~," Gold chimed out, his voice sounding innocent to counter against the almost insane grin that spread across his face. "That was oh so fun, wasn't it? I think it was! We should definitely do that again sometime!"

The redhead turned his head to look at him. His eyes, a pale steel color that gave off a dull glow due to the bad lighting, scanned over Gold for a few seconds before narrowing slightly.

"Stop giving that grin. It makes you look more demented than usual." He told him, turning the sink on and letting the water run over his hands that were stained in red.

"You're one to talk, aren't you?" Gold retorted. "You shouldn't be talking."

"No, I really should. Why, you ask? Well, look, Gold: I did the same as you and didn't get anything dirty except my hands." Silver replied, giving a chuckle not long afterwards. "But when you're doing things like this, there's no possible way to NOT get your hands dirty unless you don't do it at all."

"Naw~, really?"

Silver slapped Gold with the towel he was using to dry his hands at the sarcasm comment, which made Gold laugh and nudge him playfully.

"Ooh, I saw an ugly bloody uniform laying on the ground on my way here~." Said a sickeningly sweet voice in a sing-songy tone, causing the two boys to turn around and see a beautiful brunette walk up to them. "It must've been Silver's! So the declaration of war went off without a hitch, I'm guessing?"

They took in the features of the young woman. Gold smiled as broadly as usual, and Silver stared in a level just above disinterest. She had ginger brown hair that reached the middle of her back, a tightly fitted black dress that hugged her body and showed every curve perfectly, off white heels accompanied by black lace stockings, bright blue eyes that were practically gleaming with mischief, a bandana tied around her neck to match her eyes, and a black beret sitting snugly on her head.

"Well, if it isn't the ever gorgeous Miss Blue! Looking as sexy as ever, my dear." Gold complimented, resting his hands behind his head.

Blue giggled cheerfully, giving a wink as she stuck her tongue out at the boy who spoke to her. "Oh yes, I'm very sexy. You don't need to tell me that at all. Complimenting me will get you nowhere since you're never going to get me to go on one date with you, boo boo, so I suggest you give it up. I'd rather fuck Silver." She informed him.

"Haven't you guys already fuc—"

"Oh. I see you wish to die today, Gold." Silver interrupted in a terrifyingly calm voice. "Blue, burn at the stake or a machine gun?"

"I've always been fond of fire~."

Gold flinched at their words, jumping back. "I was never trying to hit on you in the first place! It's your fault for assuming and saying what you did! I'd never do that! So don't start trying to kill me so early in!" he cried, flailing his arms dramatically.

"Oh~. You're sure?" Blue asked, glancing over at Silver that was holding down a laugh.

"YES! FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS, YES!"

"I heard Gold's screaming all the way down the hall." Came another voice, this time from behind Gold instead of Silver. "What kind of threat did he receive this time?"

Scowling at the familiar voice, Gold turned to see a guy a little older than himself with a spiky brown hair walk up. Accompanying him as he walked up was a male of a similar age with straight black hair and red eyes. The brown haired one of the two of them gave a smug grin while the other stayed silent with an emotionless expression plastered on his face.

"Green," Gold spat, baring his teeth. "What the hell do you think you're talking about?"

Green shrugged one shoulder lazily as a reply, obviously showing he didn't care. He turned his head to look at the red eyed boy who was currently staring blankly at the amber eyed boy and silver, not even showing the slightest hint he planned on speaking. Both of them had a similar dress style composed of a dress shirt and scarf to match their eye color, a black vest, and black dress pants.

"Weren't the others right behind us, Red?" Green asked.

Red turned his head slightly to meet Green's gaze. He didn't need to open his mouth, because his bloody namesake eyes could speak for themselves and gave off his answer.

'_The lighting here is horrible. You expect me to know if they followed us or not?'_

"So more than just Red and Green heard you scream. Isn't that wonderful, Gold?" Silver spoke up, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Piss off, asshole…"

"You know we can't do that."

"It's about time you two finally return." grumbled the voice of a female. That voice was followed by a girl with navy blue hair in erect pigtails walking up, her baby blue eyes focused on the laptop she was holding in her left arm while her right was being held over the keyboard.

"Crys! Lovely to see you as well!" Gold greeted, his attitude completely changing from the bitter one it once was. "You were drawn to the greatness that is, in fact, Gold as well, no?"

Crystal lifted her gaze from the computer screen slowly. "Drawn to you? Drawn to your demented personality that has resulted in yourself being soaked in another human's blood or drawn to you because of the feminine scream you just produced?"

"Bahaha! Shit, Gold, you just got burned!" cackled a boy with gravity defying honey colored hair as he hopped up like a little kid who was jumping from rain puddle to rain puddle, a silly grin on his face. Like Red and Green, he was wearing Black dress pants, but his top was a brighter color than everyone else currently there. It was a bright orange and black jacket and a similar orange tank top was hiding under it from behind the jacket's zipper.

"Will you all quit picking on me? We have better things to do!" Gold roared. "So, Pearl, shut up! Why don't you shut up for your dear friend Sapphire's sake?"

"Sapphire's in a wrestling match with a freaking Machamp." Pearl retorted, resting his hands behind his head as he raised his brows at Gold. "Plus, we're like best buds. You expect me to think she'd ever hit me? Getting hurt by YOU even more so? But I'm not denying she's pretty damn strong or anything…"

"Scared much?"

"I could ask the same thing~."

Before Gold could open his mouth, Crystal cleared her throat, which caught everyone's attention and made them turn to her. She averted her eyes to meet Silver's, not even flinching at how intimidating he looked when he stared right back.

"So the declaration of war went along accordingly?" she questioned, raising a brow.

"Yes, it did." Silver confirmed, nodding his head curtly. "How else do you explain this moron's attitude?"

"Yep, it went along just swimmingly! As a matter of fact, I should be going right now to inform all of the grunts to prepare for battle!" Gold said, ignoring Silver's insult as he started hopping away. "I'll see you all—"

Red grabbed Gold by the bill of his black and gold hat before the boy could walk anymore past him. The amber eyed one squirmed and whined and he tried to walk, but that made Red just tug more as he looked up at the ceiling where a vent had been placed.

"…Down." Red ordered in a slightly husky voice that could send a shiver down your spine.

"Oi, Red, let me—" Gold continued, but was quickly silenced as the vent Red had been staring at opened and someone tackled him to the floor.

"Masochist." Green mumbled as he watched.

Gold looked up to see deep blue eyes glaring down at him, his face paling upon contact.

"If you listened any, ya woulda known that Silver and Crys already said this is just gonna be us elites against their elites 'cause that's all we need to take 'em out." Explained the person sitting on top of him.

"Heya Sapphire! So who won the wrestling match?" Pearl greeted heartily, walking over and helping her to her feet.

She gave an almost malicious grin at him, wiping the side of her nose with her thumb. "Take a guess."

"Ahaha~! That's the Sapphire I know. Merciless as ever."

"Continuing on from what Sapphire was saying," Crystal piped up, beginning to type on her laptop. "She is correct. Silver and I decided on it seeing how he is a born strategist and I am a person who enjoys having things without a single flaw in them. The flaws in having all of our grunts help is that incompetence would be more abundant than needed and would eventually result in getting caught and/or killed. With simply just us executives, there would be minimal to no errors."

"Oi, Charri's one of the smart ones." Gold defended, sitting up from where he had once been laying on the floor.

"Precisely why she will probably be the only grunt that will know of what is going on. Moving on—" the navy haired girl continued, pressing one last key before scanning over her screen from over her reading glasses. "They're just silly pokemon liberists that enjoy peace for the region and the like. I don't think they'll be that hard to take out and destroy. However, it would still be profitable to some way obtain information files on **their **elite somehow."

Blue let out an ojou-sama laugh that sounded like she was a born master at giving such a laugh. "Ohoho~! Files, you say, Crystal? I can easily obtain those!" she proclaimed, a smug smirk appearing on her perfect lips.

"But we have no idea where to start looking, Blue…"

"That's true, we don't. But little Miss Blue here has a teensy weensy idea of where to start~. After I get them, you may set up who's going up against who as many times as you want! Deal?"

Crystal sighed. "Do whatever you want. Nothing is my decision anyhow, it's Silver's."

"Wonderful! Can I do it, Silver? Please oh please?" Blue asked as she hugged the redhead and stared at him with the best puppy dog look she could muster.

He sighed, rolling his eyes before giving her a nod of confirmation.

"Hooray! Thank you, sweetie!" she cheered before kissing his cheek and running off.

"What an annoying woman." Green muttered bitterly, snapping his head in the opposite direction the girl ran.

"…Goodbye." Red said in a low voice to everyone before turning and starting to walk away.

"H-Hey! Red!" the green eyed young man called out before following after him.

"So now we just wait until Blue comes back with whatever we need?" Sapphire asked with a scoff.

"Yep!" Gold confirmed as he hopped to his feet.

"Correct." Crystal added after the amber eyed boy.

"That's boring! Jeez! Pearl, let's go find somethin' to do until she comes back! And who knows how long that'll take!"

And with that, Sapphire grabbed Pearl by the sleeve of his jacket and dragged him away, leaving only Gold, Silver, and Crystal standing there. Silver stood there in silence in front of the other two, biting down on his thumbnail as he contemplated in deep thought. Gold, on the other hand, was thinking as well, but his thought process was more different than his red haired friend.

He glanced over at Crystal as he leaned against the wall beside him. She was wearing Black overall shots that stopped halfway down her thighs, a sky blue long-sleeved shirt, a matching blue and black striped scarf, and black thigh highs with a single line of blue at the top. Blue had made that outfit for the girl, and gold couldn't help but mentally thank her every time he saw Crystal because she look so…

"Gold, wipe that look off your face before I shoot you in the head."

Ah, he loved that attitude of hers so so much." Right-o! Anyway, Silver—"

What happened next felt like a blur.

A rocket grunt they hadn't heard coming this entire time until now brushed past Gold and Crystal, knocking into Crystal slightly. The grunt turned and apologized to her quickly, but as soon as he turned back around to continue walking, he crashed into Silver, and the bucket he had been carrying spilled it's contents all over the front of the silver eyed boy's clothes.

Gold and Crystal's eyes widened. Oh _no_…

The grunt yelped at what he had just done, taking a few steps back in fear.

"Boss Silver!" the grunt shouted.

"…Pick it up." Silver ordered, his head lowered as he stared down at his clothes, frozen in place.

"O-Of course, sir!"

The rocket underling did as Silver told him, bending down quickly to pick up the rusty black bucket he had been carrying before hand. He heard Silver shuffle his feet a little and a half a second's notice before Silver brought his knee up to slam his knee in his stomach and bring him to knees. He held his abdomen in pain before looking up — only to see a silver gun being pointed at his forehead.

"Eh… What…"

"The first thing I should be asking is why the fuck you're anywhere near this vicinity." Silver informed the man kneeling in front of him with a stoic expression. "But since I'm feeling so playful today, I'll let you explain yourself, worm."

"I-I was just taking this bucket somewhere to empty it, and…"

The redhead grabbed a soaked part of his shirt ad brought it to his nose, sniffing it slightly before letting it go to cling to his body yet again.

"Gasoline. And the odd thing is… Anything needed of burning was in the opposite direction. You're bad with directions or something, aren't you?"

The person he had directed his question to nodded slightly, not knowing what else to say.

He gave a slight smile. "Oh, don't look so terrified. I'm not going to kill you. Just listen carefully, alright?"

"_Silver_…"Crystal mumbled, as she eyed him carefully, knowing where this was going to head.

"As Team Rocket's new leader, I want to people that have zero incompetence and have the ability to adapt to any situation handed to them. You, slave, are not only clumsy but are hiding something about what you were really doing, SO~!"

A click came from the gun in his hand as he put a finger on the trigger.

"I thought you said you weren't going to kill me!"

Silver gave a sadistic chuckle. "I'm sorry—"

The grunt that was on his knees made his eyes grow wide in horror as a grin he could only describe as demented found its way onto Silver's face.

"I lied."

_BANG_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**(This was so fun to write. I guess you can see why now, huh~. How you like dat Silver? It's so easy to make him a sadistic mindfuck, and the same with my demented Gold. When I was typing the part where Crystal said they'd be easy to take out, I was laughing so much… Oh Crystal… You have yet to meet Yellow, my dear. If anyone's wondering about the whole 'scarf' thing, I made them all wear one to show they're an executive. All of them match their eye colors except Crystal's because of…*laughs evilly* Reasons you might fond out later~… Ahaha! Anyway, hoped you guys liked it as much as I did. Until the next chapter, my friends~)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Blue vs White

_(Just thinking out loud here, but I really like the response I'm getting from this story. I'm glad it pleases you all this much. I'll continue to try and work harder. *ALSO SORRY IT'S SO HORRIBLY LATE, I LOST ALL MUSE FOR IT. BUT I'M BACK.* Anyway… **Kaitlyn**: I'm glad you like him so much~. I was hoping you would. And you can definitely bet things are gonna be going down now. **Sapphire**: asdfgjkl;; Jeez, it's not that fantastic, okay? Really now… Thank you, though. **Thekirby801**: Charri is a made up character pertaining to a friend of mine with the same name. She actually has an account here, but she may or may not freak out if I tell you who she is. Maybe in the next chapter I will Anyway, there's only two 'made up' characters in this story, one of them being Charri. The other comes of them both as grunts for TR and TP. **SniperGYS**: Why have I been blessed with such a loyal reviewer such as you? YOU'RE SO FREAKING NICE TO ME, I SWEAR! Nah, haven't read those chapters yet, but I want to. Great idea on the letter, thank you! I think I'll go with 'Chosen'. It has a nice ring to it~.)_

* * *

><p><strong>[Begin counting] One: Blue vs. White<strong>

Blue stood in front of the main BW Agency building with her trusted wigglytuff standing right beside her. She looked down at the pink pokemon with a sly grin as she waved a manila folder in front of her, which made the wigglytuff smile happily as a reply.

"Now, wigglytuff my dear, let us go impress the living daylights out of him." Blue told said pokemon as she waltzed gracefully inside, her baby blue shirt swaying in unison with her hips. When she entered and the automatic doors closed behind her, she saw a busy looking boy with glasses and a clipboard in hand. At the sight of her, he walked up to her to close the distance between them. Blue gave a cheerful flitter of her fingers as a hello.

"Hello there!" she chirped. "I'm here."

The boy in the glasses nodded, resting a hand on his hip as he stared at her. "Yes, hello. I'm Cheren Kuromei, vice president of BW Agency. You're Miss Blue, I take it? I'm glad you could make it." He replied, giving a slight smile.

"Anytime!"

"_CHEREN, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE FUCK_! Why'd you call me to come down here?" roared a girl's voice, which made Cheren exhale a sigh and Blue blink in surprise. "You know I've been busy doing other things! I left you in charge for a reason!"

Blue turned to see who was the owner of the voice and was answered with the sight of a girl with messy brown hair tied up into a ponytail, denim shorts that barely covered most of her thighs, black hiking boots, a plain white t-shirt, and, oddly enough, eyes to match said shirt. She couldn't help but stare at the girl.

"My contract _**states**_ that if anyone comes requesting to be hired by our company while you're on leave, I have the power to call you in, White. Do _NOT_ use that tone of voice with me." Cheren retorted as the girl walked up to him and put her hands on her hips stubbornly.

"So? What about it? What do you want me to do?" White asked, practically not even noticing Blue.

"You're supposed to make the decision, not I."

"You could've just lied and said 'sorry, we're not hiring'!" she told him, tossing her hands into the air.

"I'm above such lazy antics." He disagreed.

"Fine. Then I say no."

"I'm afraid I can't let you make that particular decision."

White scrunched her nose up at her friend's words, probably trying to hide the urge of wanting to hit him. "You _JUST_ told me to _**make**_ the decision."

Cheren stared stoically at her for a few minutes before turning his head to Blue, who was currently eyeing the two of them with a glint in her eyes he couldn't identify. She shrugged and mouthed the words 'I don't know', holding the files in one of her hands. Cheren stared at the manila colored covering of it for a few moments before grabbing it and shoving it into White's chest. She snatched it moodily as he pulled his hands away and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yes, but _YOU_ haven't seen her resume; _I_ have. And I believe it's worth looking at." Cheren informed the young president, his cobalt eyes narrowing slightly.

Heaving a sigh, White opened the folder and looked at it long enough to probably only read the name before snapping it shut. "And I assume you're Blue Aomori as this folder says?"

"Yep! That's me, alright~" Blue confirmed, smiling innocently.

"I see. Come with Cheren and me to my office, then. I'll read your resume there."

"Lead the way."

With a nod, White turned and started walking towards the elevator with Cheren. Blue hurried after the two of them with her wigglytuff, a playful grin finding its way onto her face. It wasn't long before Blue found the three of them on the top floor of the building, waltzing into the company president's office and taking a seat in one of the bland grey chairs in front of the desk on the other side of the room.

Blue stared at the girl with the bushy ponytail that had now taken a seat in the pristine white leather chair behind the desk that separated them, her blank white eyes— which Blue found insanely creepy beyond belief— scanned over the folder she had handed her in the lobby that held her resume. Half closing her eyes in complete and utter boredom, she looked around the room while twirling some of her ginger brown hair in between her thumb and index finger. Behind the chair she was sitting in, in the middle of the room, was a fluffy looking grey couch and on said couch was Cheren. His face was stern as he read through the book he had in his right hand while his left continuously patted the head of Blue's precious wigglytuff that was currently nuzzling said hand, thankful for the attention.

She averted her attention back to White, who was still reading over her resume. Must've been a slow reader…

"I can't help but question the reason behind why you chose to come to a place like this first." Came a familiar voice from an earpiece that was well hidden by her thick hair.

The young woman rolled her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling, blowing some of her bangs out of her face. _'You're just sitting there saying things like that because you don't have anything to do. You shouldn't be complaining, Silver.'_ She thought to herself, as if hoping the redhead on the other end could understand her.

As if reading her mind, Silver gave a laugh. "Trying to say you're a second choice below my boredom? I didn't think you'd actually think that way about yourself." He mocked. "But don't expect me to say much at the moment with you near people. They'll think you're insane."

Blue hummed in interest. _'Oh really now, Silvy?'_

"Don't start assuming; I just need to make sure you don't fuck up. You have the tendency to act like Gold."

She couldn't help but giggle at that. Her and Silver had known each other since he was two and she was five; just mere children. They had been kidnapped by a man they had to call 'Mask of Ice', but his real name, as they found out later on, was Pryce Yanagi. He was the one that forged the two of them into what they were now. Physical and mental abuse was an average recurring thing with Pryce when it came to Silver and Blue, so there eventually came the day where they just couldn't take anymore.

Well, Silver couldn't anyway.

You see, Pryce always had a silver gun that would be placed just right on something almost like an altar. Silver took the opportunity of that one day a month where Pryce would be at his most vulnerable, grabbed that gun, and shot him three times in the back of the head. Silver actually still had that very same gun he used to kill Pryce; he always had it with him since that day. When Silver killed Pryce on said day and he escaped with Blue, they stayed together to find their families. Blue's was quite easy to find seeing how her family consisted of an average middle aged couple living in the small place known as Pallet Town.

Silver's family, on the other hand, was smaller. The only family he had left consisted off a man named Giovanni, or as the rest of the world knew him: the leader of Team Rocket. Though, eventually Giovanni decided to retire from the team due to his age, leaving all of Team Rocket under Silver's command. That's when he asked Blue to come back; indirectly of course. He was never good at expressing his feelings.

And it's because of the fact Blue had been with him so long and had been through so much with him that she knew mocking and arguing was Silver's way of showing that he cared. She thought it was sweet in a way, actually.

"Uhm… Are you alright, Miss Blue?" Cheren called out as he sat up from the couch, eyeing her with a wary look.

Before she could shoot a lie, White suddenly gave a loud yell as she stood up, holding Blue's resume up as if it were some holy gift from Arceus himself.

"This is amazing! This resume is like the King Coordinator Wallace's _**crown**_ of resumes! You're fantastic!" she cheered, hopping over her desk in one easy, swift motion to stand in front of Blue. "You're wonderful in all ways possibly, Miss Blue, and BW Agency is very honored to have you working with us from now on. My name is White."

The blue eyed girl shook her hand and gave one of her perfect smiles. "Same here!"

"Are you able to start today?"

"You bet~, I'm free."

"Simply perfect! One of our other talents suddenly got sick and couldn't make it, but I'm positive you can fill in for her. It's a simple commercial, not too much to ask." White continued as she started pushing Blue towards the exit, Cheren tailing right behind them as he spoke into an earpiece to match his eyes, wigglytuff beside him. "Cheren, her resume is incredible! It truly is!"

Blue couldn't help but grin as they headed towards the elevator while White continued in her happy little rant. Imagine how heartbroken the company president would be if she knew her 'incredibly' new employee forged those documents with such wonderful ease/

Apparently somewhere along the walk to the elevator Cheren had lagged behind because he called White's name, making her stop to look back at him as he jogged up.

"Hm? Cheren? What's wr—" White began, but was silenced as Cheren grabbed a hold of her forearm and jerked her toward him suddenly.

"We need to talk about something." The bespectacled boy said, his eyes darkening along with his facial expression.

"Oh, sure; Blue, just wait here by the elevator while Cheren and I have a chat around the corner."

"You guys do that. I'll wait patiently." Blue assured her as she watched them walk and disappear around the corner.

Once they were out of sight, Blue exchanged a look with wigglytuff. The pink pokemon gave her a smug smirk and a nod, which she returned with the very same actions. Quickly and as silent as any ninja, Blue skipped over to the wall and pressed her back against it so she could hear Cheren and White's conversation.

"What the hell is wrong? With you doing all this, you might scare away our new employee on her first day here—"

"White." Cheren hissed, his voice terrifyingly low. "Listen to me. There is a Team Plasma member waiting at the front desk with a bunch of folders he says are addressed to you. What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh." White rested one hand on her hip while she waved the other in front of her in dismiss to his question. "Right, right, I almost forgot. Don't worry about that. Black sent over one of his loyal disciples carrying the information on some new team mates of his I wanted to look at. Don't worry about it, Chere."

"Team Plasma?" Cheren echoed, raising a brow. "But you hate them. Why…?"

"That's only for me and the contents of my new project to know. Now, let's get back to showing this chick around so I can get back to my office and read those files."

'_Oh, this is too __**easy**__.'_ Blue thought to herself as she skipped back over to the elevator with her wigglytuff. "Jackpot, Silver dear~" she chimed with a sly grin, her eye lids half-closing. "So I think it's safe to conclude we found my mark?"

"You knew this was where they'd be, didn't you. Someone told you." Silver demanded accusingly.

She shrugged, glancing to the side. "Eh, you caught me… You see, I got this sweet, sweet friend of mine named Eusine, and he just so happens to work as an information broker so he hears certain rumors going around every now and then~. But hey, at least we found what we were looking for."

He didn't give her an answer.

Blue listened to Cheren and White whisper to each other for a few more minutes until they both returned. She gave an expectant look which White returned with a smile that seemed almost apologetic.

"Sorry about the delay. Let's get a move on, shall we?"

"Of course. Lead the way."

White and Cheren had led Blue to the company's main studio where many people and pokemon were going this way and that to do their respective jobs. There was so much noise and voices, but she didn't get to take in much of her surroundings before White ushered her into a dressing room, tossing her some outfits, and saying she was leaving to attend to 'certain business'.

Blue stared at her reflection in the ceiling-to-floor mirror as she posed, then started taking her current clothes off to put on one of the many outfits given to her. "So what do you think, Silver?" she said out loud as she tugged her shirt over her head.

"About what?" came Silver's voice after a pause.

"About all of this so far~!"

"I don't think I need to tell you you're able to make even the hardest task look easy. You already know that."

"Aw, aren't you kind."

"Why are you even asking me that, then?"

"Well, I needed something to talk to you about as I take my clothes off for the commercial, Silver dear." Blue explained as she pulled on a baby blue and white striped v-neck t-shirt that happened to show off her cleavage quite well.

She could've sworn she felt him flinch through the earpiece. "Why in the world would you tell me that?" he demanded.

"Why does it matter? There's no need to fantasize about me in nothing but my favorite black and red lace panties with matching bra." She retorted, smiling slyly." You already know what I look like."

The only thing Silver could do was sputter. "_B-BLUE_! What in the world are you saying!"

Blue gave an evil giggle at his reaction while slipping on a tan miniskirt. Silver's reactions to the things she said were practically addictive.

"Okay, I believe it's about time the two of you quit it." Crystal's voice cut in.

"Aww, you're so mean, Crystal!"

"Quit playing around, Blue. You've located your goal. You know what to do now: find an opening, grab them, and come back here. You can't focus on doing that when you have Silver distracting you. Shut this earpiece off, smash it to pieces, and get on with your job."

"Of course, your majesty~. Silver and I will just play together when I return."

Then before Silver could say otherwise, she shut the earpiece off and dropped it to the ground, smashing it under her favorite white heels. Sighing in satisfaction at her new wardrobe, she turned and walked out of the dressing room.

When Blue exited the room, Cheren was standing in front of her with a clipboard in hand, scribbling down some notes. At the sight of her, he stopped writing abruptly and tucked it under his left armpit as he waved a hand and started walking, ushering her to follow. She did as he silently requested, staring around in interest, but it wasn't long until the buzz of machinery caught her attention even more-so than anything else. In the direction of the sound, she saw a group of men wearing orange and putting up what seemed to be a project constructed of wood. As you might've guessed, there was a table saw, a collection of drills, and her favorite that caught her eyes: the nail gun.

"Now, Miss Blue, this commercial is a thirty second add for a new brand of jewelry for humans and pokemon alike. You will be staring in this with our newest pokemon talent, Bubu-chan. Are you read to start?" Cheren explained.

She slowly tore her attention away from the machinery to the glasses wearing boy. "Yes, I'm ready, Cheren Dear."

* * *

><p>"We're done for today, everyone! It's late! Let's all go home so we can be ready for a good day tomorrow!" Cheren told everyone in the studio, clapping his hands as he did so.<p>

Everyone— including the construction workers— gladly accepted his invitation and started leaving in tiny friend groups or one by one. Blue heard murmurs of how great or amazing she was today as she went to get her things. Wigglytuff smiled up at her as she walked up to the door of the dressing room she previously used, holding up her bag that held the clothes she had been wearing earlier today.

"Thank you, wigglytuff dear! Now I'll just change back into my other clothes and we'll—"

"There's no need to do that, Miss Blue. They're yours to keep." Cheren interjected as he grabbed her lightly by the shoulders and started pushing her toward the exit.

"Oh, how sweet of you!" her voice was sing-songy to hide the harsh bitterness for someone else than Silver touching her.

In a respectful way, the glasses wearing vice president pushed Blue outside the side exit and gave an apologetic smile. "I have some things I need to do before going home myself." He explained, locking the outside of the door as he started to close it from the inside. "See you tomorrow."

With that, he shut it closed with a soft click, leaving Blue standing there in silence.

Three…  
>Two…<br>One…

'_Fat chance._' She thought as she dashed down the alleyway, opening her bag to take out her usual black dress, along with a silver ring she slipped onto her left hand. Wigglytuff turned to keep watch as its trainer stripped herself of the commercial clothes she was wearing to slip it on quickly, her white heels never leaving her feet.

"Thank Arceus it's night time and that was finally over with." The brunette complained out loud as she took a lighter out of her dress' pocket and flicked it on, her namesake eyes gleaming darkly behind the flames reflected in her eyes.

"I'm not going to need these anymore~"

And with that, the brunette tossed the lighter onto the clothes and the bag she had been using to carry her black dress in, not even sparing another glance at them as they caught on fire and she went back to the door Cheren had just locked behind him.

"Ditty, the door." Blue said with a snap of her fingers.

From a ball at the belt hanging loosely around her waist, a pink blob materialized from it and gave a squeal of its name before transforming, the upper half of his body stretching to force itself into the keyhole in the door, melding to match the inside mechanisms and unlocking the door and opening it for the trainer to waltz inside as if it was any other room in her own house. She returned her wigglytuff and had Ditty transform into a bracelet for safe keeping as she started up the stairs, her heels barely making a click on the concrete and tile. Every floor was easy for her seeing how they were completely empty, not even a janitor occupying the halls. When Cheren said it was time to go home, he most certainly wasn't kidding, was he?

As the young thief reached the fourth floor of the building, she froze, hearing quiet talking and footsteps coming from further down the hall. She snapped her head up toward the ceiling, her eyed focusing on the square vent above her.

"Ditty." She whispered hoarsely, holding her arm up.

The pokemon made a noise of confirmation before stretching its body upward— still keeping a tight hold around the young woman's wrist as he did so—, and opened the vent, sliding in a bit before slowly tugging her up into the hole of the ceiling as well. Quietly, Blue grabbed the metal covering before peering down, watching for whoever was there to get a move on so she could continue on with her little mission.

The voice of a man sighed dreamily as they neared Blue in her hiding place. "Man, did you see her, though? That body was god worthy, you know."

"Of course it was; she's a model, isn't she? What was her name, again? Blue Aomori?"

"Yeah, I think so."

The hiding brunette smirked confidently at their words, resting her chin in one hand. _'As expected~_' she sang in her head.

"We should see if we can find her on the way home." Suggested the first voice.

"Pssh. Yeah, you can do that. I'll just sit back and watch you get shot down."

Blue listened to the two's conversation until their voices faded down the stairs before climbing out the vent and dashing down the hall, wanting to get to the next floor where White's office and Blue's destination awaited. As she expected, when she climbed up to the next floor, again nobody was around to get in her way. By this time, she was acting as if she didn't have a care in the world; as if sneaking into this place to steal very important documents didn't worry her even in the slightest.

"Wigglytuff, care to take care of this insufferable door?" Blue asked her partner cutely after releasing him. It didn't take long for him to agree and knock the door right off his hinges. "Thank you, darling~!"

The brown haired girl then pranced over to White's desk, beginning to open up every drawer and tossing contents that didn't matter to her left and right onto the floor. Unsuccessful with the desk, she then turned to a cabinet pressed into one corner of the room and proceeded to open all the drawers there as well.

"Where the hell would a stupid president like that keep files?" Blue complained angrily. "Nothing is protected, and nothing here is use—"

_Kachik_!

She froze in her rant, slowly lowering her gaze down to the very bottom drawer in the cabinet that refused to open when she pulled on it. Slowly, a malicious smile found its way onto the young woman's face as she pulled a bobby pin out of her dress pocket and began to pick at the lock.

Normally, she'd have Ditty transform and unlock it like all the times before, but Blue knew the limits of her pokemon by now. Ditty could only stretch and thin itself so far, so with locks that required more meticulous care, Blue did the lock-picking herself.

"The itsy bitsy thief scaled up the side of the wall,  
>Bam came the police to try and get rid of her once and for all,<br>Down went the sun and out came all the darkness and  
>By the next sunny morning, the thief was never found again~"<p>

By the time Blue finished her song, the cabinet gave a quiet click before opening itself a few inches, practically inviting her in. Her smile before had transformed into a grin at this time as she tugged the cabinet drawer open the rest of the way.

"Miss Blue? Is that you?"

'Shit.' Blue cursed as she froze, drawling out an exasperated sigh under her breath before pushing herself to her feet and turning to the source of the voice. Upon doing so, the ginger haired girl smirked, the glint in her eyes she had earlier today returning yet again. It was little Cheren!

Cheren stared at Blue from where he stood, his eyes wide but not unknowing. "What are you doing here?" he asked, fixing how his spectacles sat on his nose. "I'm pretty sure all entrances were locked once everyone left."

"Oh! That's where you're wrong, Cheren! Another one of the doors was left unlocked so I started looking around to try and find you and notify you!" the brunette responded in a sickeningly sweet voice as she hopped up to him.

"Moreover, why are you in White's office?"

She giggled at him as she put one delicate hand on his chest, gently pushing him into the wall behind him. "Does it matter?" she inquired as she pressed close to him, one hand traveling up to rest on the back of his neck while her right leg lifted, brushing against his side. "If you haven't noticed, we're all alone right now~…" her voice trailed off at the mention, her eyelashes batting cutely.

Feeling the boy bristle at her touch gave Blue even more satisfaction than she needed. "I-I-I'm… M-Miss Blue…" Cheren sputtered, his cheeks burning more and more at the close contact.

"You know, Cheren, there's a couch right behind me." Blue pointed out as she brought her lips to one of said boy's sensitive ears, the warm air causing him to produce a shudder.

"W-What about it…"

"Oh, you could, you know~ Just lay down and—" Blue stopped abruptly in her sentence as she pressed the ring finger of the hand she had resting at his neck, causing the ring she had on said finger to plunge a needle into his skin, injecting the perfect dose of sleeping medicine to knock him out in—

_THUMP_!

—A few seconds.

"Stay out of my way." The female finished with almost a childish huff as she whirled around and went back to the cabinet. "Submissive men never were my type, you poor kiddo."

"Files, files, come out come out wherever you ar— Ahah~"

Proudly, Blue grabbed seven baby blue files from the metal storage box, grinning happily at her findings. It was the very same baby blue that appeared on the horrible uniforms Silver and Gold 'brought back', coincidentally. Not only that, but they also stood out amongst the other black and/or manila files in there.

"Ditty, backpack mode." She ordered, which the blob of a pokemon quickly complied to as it shape shifted into a black backpack, open and ready for her to store her findings in. She did so hurriedly, zipping the ditto-bag up before hauling it over her shoulder and jumping to her feet and right toward the door. She was almost out; she was almost completely done. All she had to do was casually and quickly make her way down all the four stairwells again. Ohhh, how she wished she hadn't forgotten to bring her teleport-slave of an Abra along right now…

One floor down and Blue had yet to have any complications. It was like a walk in the park for her now. Well, it would've been if it hadn't been for the lights over the hallway she was currently traveling down to suddenly flick on, causing her to freeze at the very first flicker.

"Hey! Who are you and why are you still here so late after closing?" demanded a voice from behind her. Shit, that was White's voice. She must've been heading up to her office… "Are you one of those pesky whores that con Cheren by using his naivety?"

The very assumption made Blue sneer. _'Assuming rowdy bitch.'_ She snapped mentally, knowing if she spoke aloud that she'd blow her cover right away.

"Hey… Aren't you…"

"Blasty!" The thief cried out, tossing the pokeball holding the large aquatic tortoise before giving him a command, "Hit the lights!"

Giving its signature pokemon cry, her water pokemon lifted the canons positioned on his back towards the ceiling, shooting blasts of water at the light fixtures at speeds that topped at _least_ seventy miles per hour. Upon contact, electricity sparked and bulbs exploded, making every light in the hallway start to flicker uncontrollably or die out immediately. White screeched, bringing an arm up to shield herself, which Blue used as an opportunity to run. White noticed a few seconds late that the girl was fleeing, instantly taking pursuit in a dead run as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Stop!" The pony tailed girl shouted, her footsteps starting to echo as she proceeded down the stairs to the second floor, Blue not too far in front of her— but still having enough distance for White not to be able to clarify who she was yet.

Reaching the second floor, Blue repeated the same action as before, causing the lights to spark and pop yet again, though this time around it went completely ignored by the pursuer, White. She expected that, but it was what was keeping her identity in safe boundaries for the time being.

Once the thief started down the stairwell to the main floor, she was also going as fast as her legs could carry her. Her head was pounding, blood was rushing to her head, and yet her breathing was slow and calm under the heavy noise of heels and shoe soles coming in contact with the tiles stairs. Once she reached the base of the floor, she turned to take off again, but was cut off by White jumping the rest of the way down from above. Her first attack was a punch to the face, which Blue negated by ducking; then she swung her left leg in a round house kick, which the blue eyed girl effectively blocked by bringing up her forearm. After this, both girls jumped back, one of them glaring through the dim light from the windows above and the other smirking, her face hidden by the shadows.

"Time to figure out who you really are, thief." White spat, lifting a hand and flicking the lights of the studio on. Realizing who it was, her eyes went wide in shock before she gave a disgusted sneer. "Blue! So your coming here was all lies and fakeness in the end!" she seethed.

"Oh darling, don't be so rough and dramatic. This isn't a soap opera." Blue cooed, dancing backwards toward the corner of the room where the construction machinery from earlier sat, currently unattended to.

"Kind of hard when you're a black belt in karate." The bushy brunette retorted, stepping after Blue, determined to keep close to her no matter what.

"So I noticed. You're not too shabby, you know~" The older one paused in her steps, fingertips brushing gently over some of the nails sitting on an elevated piece of wood. "It's rather… _**ANNOYING**_!"

At the last word, Blue grabbed a handful of said nails, placing three or four between each of her fingers with the sharp ends pointing out before chucking them at her opponent, electric blue eyes flaring with a raging intensity not even Silver has seen in a long time. White gasped at the action, barely having enough time to snatch her hat off her head and capture all fifteen-or-so sharp objects within the fabric of the pink cap. She then tossed it aside tearing her hair out of its already loose ponytail and wasting no time to dash up and knee Blue right in the gut. Upon impact, Blue wailed and bent over, growling ferociously before pushing her attacker backwards. She first drop kicked the girl in the back of her left knee, bringing her to a kneeling stance before then proceeding to kick her in the face. As if it was a minor injury, White took advantage of the kick to do a back flip and return to her feet, dashing up to Blue yet again for a 'second round'.

They were practically taking turns; one of them dealing a hit and the other basically sitting there until THEY were hit. By this time, Blue's arms were filled with bloody scratches and bruises whereas White was bleeding from her forehead and ear. Quite frankly, Blue was irritated at this point. She was wasting precious time and precious energy over the limit of which she liked. It was time for her to end this.

Punching White in the gut and jumping back, Blue pointed at her for. "Blasty! Hydro pump!"

"Wha—?"

And then before White could even respond, a blast of two tons of water shot her right into a concrete wall, leaving her a soaked, bloody, rumpled mess once the attack was finished.

"Cheating bitch…" The young president coughed out, unable to even move from her sitting position. Her body felt too shattered to do anything…

"You should look past all of that, little Miss White." Blue told her not paying attention to her as she shuffled through the assortment of handheld construction machinery on the table. "After all, you stood your ground for quite a while, despite me being an expert thief." The young woman stopped, giving a faint 'Hm!" of approval before grabbing one of the many things lining the table, waltzing over to White to be eye-level with her. "But who cares about that; let me lay you in a special thing about me~!"

White had no reply; she simply stared at Blue with half-lidded eyes, her breathing chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

Giggling, the blue eyed brunette smiled that innocent smile of hers as she grabbed one of White's hands and pinned it to the wall, her right hand lifting up and pressing something cool to the middle of her wrist. Slowly, White turned her head to look, eyes widening at the source of the coldness. It was a nail gun.

"I like nail guns." Blue continued on, this time her voice a mere whisper. "And do you want to know _**WHYYY**_ I like nail guns, little Miss White?"

White stared into those deep blue eyes, lower lip quivering as she sputtered nonsense, probably begging her to stop.

"They keep things in _**PLACE**_." The thief finished, a wicked grin appearing on her plump lips.

And with those words, she pulled the trigger, relishing in the bloodcurdling scream that escaped from the female president's throat. It was like music to her ears— a bell that rang to notify everyone and all: Now the war was officially on.

* * *

><p>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

_(So, you guys like that~? This took forever to write because UGH getting Blue in character is hard for me. But I finally got it done. The next chapter will come easier, no worries. Sorry for being dead so long~ This thing is definitely back in motion!)_


End file.
